An antenna system may be mounted to a suspended grid ceiling (i.e., a drop ceiling). A suspended grid ceiling is typically made of grid rails and ceiling tiles. The grid rails are suspended from a solid surface ceiling, for example, using wires or hangers. The ceiling tiles are held in place by the grid rails. Suspended grid ceilings are typically found in carpeted office spaces or residential homes. An antenna system may be attached to the grid rails. In order to do so, openings are formed in the ceiling tiles for antenna cables extending from a rear surface of the antenna system. Once routed through the openings, the antenna cables are routed between the solid surface ceiling and the ceiling tiles to a communication device, such as a router, access point, server, or network control box.